


The Skips in the Rhythm

by Silver85



Series: Heartbeats and Irregularities [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Additional material, Carmilla EMS AU, Flatline, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver85/pseuds/Silver85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always about the sirens. Moments between heartbeats where it can skip it's rhythm and fall out of sync. Moments where it's lost and sometimes only a medic can reach in and put it back in place. After all, a medics hands is the best place to rest your heart.</p><p>This is a companion piece to Flatline, part one of my Carmilla EMS AU series titled Heartbeats and Irregularities. There are moments not seen that is requested and can take place any time before or during Flatline and once part two is posted, scenes can be requested from that fic as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skips in the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot requested by linfray95 on Tumblr. Request was to see the first date between JP and Laf and Carmilla and Laura shopping for the coffee table. 
> 
> Takes place around Chapter 16/17 of Flatline.
> 
> First scene is Lafontaine's first date with JP. (Laf's POV)
> 
> Second scene is Carmilla and Laura shopping for a coffee table. (Carmilla's POV)

They were beyond nervous and they couldn’t figure why. They never really go on dates but one cute doctor and suddenly they are fidgeting in front to the mirror and trying to get their hair to swoop like they want.

“Hey Laf, I was hoping I could get you to help me with the program for the new training schedule,” Perry walked into Lafontaine's bedroom and stopped just short of entering the room when she saw them.

“I can’t tonight Perr,” Laf ran their hand through their hair one more time and sighed. It wasn’t going to look any better than they had it.

“Oh,” Perry looked down at her notebook and scribbled for a bit. Laf turned to really look at her and found Perry was mumbling to herself. They had to bite down the urge to comment. “What do you have planned? I mean you look fancier than you normally do when you go out with Danny.”

“I have a date,” Lafontaine grabbed their jacket and pulled it on, checking the mirror again to make sure it wasn’t too wrinkly and that they looked okay in the entire outfit.

“A date?” Perry’s voice jumped an octave, “I didn’t realize you were dating.”

“Yeah, it’s JP. He asked me for dinner and I thought why the hell not?” Laf pocketed their phone and truck keys and paused in front of Perry who was blocking their way from the bedroom door.

“Oh, the one you invited to holiday dinner,” It wasn’t a question as Perry knew very well who Lafontaine was referring too. “I didn’t realize you two were at that place together.” Perry was pausing between words, clearly flustered.

“Well, it’s hard to date a resident when you are a paramedic. Our nights off hardly overlap. Technically it’s our first official date but we’ve been talking for awhile now,” Laf moved a bit more towards the doorway and Perry got the hint and back tracked to the living room.

“That’s great, Lafontaine,” Perry forced a smile and moved towards the door. Perry pulled opened the door, Lafontaine following her out and then locked up their apartment. Perry didn’t say anything as she opened her own door and then turned sharply towards them, “Have a nice night and be safe.” With a curt nod, Perry closed her door and Lafontaine heard the lock click into place.

“That’s not fair Perry,” Lafontaine let out a deep breath with the whisper at Perry’s reaction. Perry didn’t want to date them so it wasn’t fair she was acting this way when Lafontaine finally was moving on. They couldn’t mope outside Perry’s door anymore than they have in the past. Lafontaine walked to their truck and focused back on the excitement of finally getting to have a date with adorable, handsome, Dr. Armitage.

JP was already at the restaurant waiting on them when they finally arrived. Their previous thought of handsome was quickly reinforced as it was a rare moment to see him out of his scrubs and dressed in khaki slacks, a charcoal button down and a vest. His sleeves were rolled up and his watch kept catching the light.

They normally would shake hands when meeting up but this time JP pulled them into a hug and kept his arm wrapped around their waist as they walked up to the entrance, “You look ravishing this evening,” JP commented with a smile, his accent a little thicker than usual. He must have worked the early shift because his accent only became prominent when he was really exhausted. It made it that more special that he insisted on the dinner they had been too busy to have since they met. How backwards they were doing this; to have a family holiday meal before an actual date?

“Thank you and back at you,” They internally groaned at the awkward reverse compliment they just spewed. They needed to pull themself together, they were much smoother than this. For a brief moment they started to pep talk themselves into thinking they were on a date with Perry and to act like they would if it was her. Their steps faltered and JP looked back to make sure they were okay.

“Uh, doesn’t this place normally need a reservation months in advance?” Laf looked around, turning a bit to hide the redness on their cheeks. This was JP, they would be fine. They didn’t need to act like they were on a date with Perry because that was and would always be just a fantasy. JP is real and here with them now. It’s not complicated and they shouldn’t make it that way.

JP pulled out their seat before taking his own. It was very gentlemanly of him and made them smile softly. JP was an amazing and generous person. It wasn’t fair to him if Laf couldn’t not think of a certain curly red-headed best friend they wished would one day sit across from them at a fancy place like this. Laf needed to move on and accept that Perry wasn’t their soulmate.

They ordered a nice bottle of red wine and their entrees. They talked about work and medicine and the awkward holiday dinner. They just didn’t count on how astute JP actually was.

“I know you have a history of some sorts with Perry,” JP twisted the wine glass against the table top. He wouldn’t look up at them when they paused what they were going to say. “I also know how I like you more than books right now. Normally I’m nose deep or at work, or sleeping when I can. Most free time I spend in the library so I don’t fall behind with my coworkers.”

“Jeep,” Laf started but JP lifted a hand to pause them from continuing.

“I haven’t felt this intrigued with a person in a long time. I understand the feelings you are going through and I will respect giving you space and time to figure that out. I just wanted you to know that I find you far more interesting than any book in any library I would want to pursue right now. I would like to see where this goes and will follow your lead on the subject.” JP downed the rest of his wine and sat up straighter while they just stared at him almost in shock.

“I don’t know what to say,” Laf was stunned to say the least. They both felt something towards each other but they were more shocked by the lack of pocker face they had in regards to Perry.

“You don’t have to say anything. I enjoy my time with you and I will be eager for any more time I would be granted,” JP smiled and it was so honest it sent a rippled down Lafontaines spine.

“Then let's try because I very much enjoy my time with you too,” Laf smiled back.

 

///////////////////////////////

 

“I did mention I hate shopping right?” Carmila’s head was rolled back as Laura dragged her across the parking lot and into the Ikea.

“This will be fun,” Laura spun to face her just outside the store doors, “If it isn’t I can think of a way to repay you for your time.” The glint in Laura’s eyes sent a wave of fire down Carmilla’s belly till it bottomed out.

“Fuck Laura, I did not expect you to be so deviously sex charged,” Carmilla smirked which Laura returned along with a wink. Laura turned back around and pulled at their linked hands to lead them inside. A security guard smiled and welcomed them but Laura didn’t slow her pace as she lead them towards the left of the store. Laura seemed rather familiar with the store layout but Carmilla figured that was because Laura actually owned furniture unlike herself.

It wasn’t long before she was staring at a pitiful selection of coffee tables that looked like they could barely sustain the weight of a six pack let alone the added roughness of her kicking her boots onto the surface.

“See any you like?” Laura circled around a few, arms crossed while biting her lip. Laura looked deep in concentration while Carmilla was fighting every fiber of her being to not declare this a waste of time and demand they leave.

“No.” She simply shrugged when that got a side eye from Laura who then huffed and moved to another section of coffee table selections.

Carmilla cracked her neck and weaved her way through the ugly pieces of cheap painted plywood that was meant to resemble a small table. “You can’t possibly think I’m going to like any of these?” Carmilla finally asked while looking over the other selection that Laura was nearly done rotating through.

Laura looked at her for a handful of long seconds before her eyes narrowed and Carmilla had to translate what that glint could possibly mean. Laura swayed her hips as she walked closer to Carmilla, biting the corner of her lip again before leaning up to whisper in Carmilla’s ear, “Pick one you can imagine fucking me on and we’ll get that one.”

Laura pulled back and was across the selection before Carmilla fully processed why her knees were locked and she was clenching her thighs together. Then as she looked over the coffee tables she imagined just that; Laura spread out with Carmilla burying her face between those delicious powerful thighs. Most of these coffee tables she imagined giving out under the movements of such activities that Laura planted into her subconscious. “I don’t think any of these can survive what I would do to you on them. They seriously look to be made out of cheap dumpster salvage.”

“Maybe, but these look a little better than the milk crates and two-by-fours you’re currently using,” Laura teased.

“Ugh, fine. Let’s get the black one,” Carmilla pointed to one of the more simpler ones in the middle of the collection.

Laura pulled her phone out and took a picture of the tag, “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s buy this and get back to your place.”

It took much longer to buy the damned thing then Carmilla thought it would and then even longer to get it loaded into, well onto, the top of Laura’s car because it wouldn’t fit in the folded down back seats. After that they struggled with getting it loaded into the elevator at the loft. When they finally tossed it down in Carmilla’s living room, she was ready to cuss the heavens and anything else she could direct her frustrations too.

“Why the hell do they have it in a box twice the size of the table itself? Did they package the worker to put it together with it?” Carmilla went to her kitchen and filled a glass with water, offered it to Laura, and then filled her own glass.

“It’s just the foaming to keep it from moving around. Shame you don’t have a cat though, they’d love playing with the box,” Laura took a big drink of her water and then wiped away some of the sweat from her brow.

“I’ll just toss it to the alley cats to play with,” She dabbed her own forehead from sweat and downed half her glass of water. She would have much rather done something else for a workout today.

Laura looked at her watch and swore, “I have about an hour I can help you with this before I have to meet up with Danny for the ride along tonight.”

Carmilla had to stop herself from pouting, “I forgot you have to work tonight.”

“Yeah, I almost forgot too,” Laura set the empty glass into the sink, pecked Carmilla on the cheek and then moved to start opening the box.

When Laura had to leave they’d only just managed to get the ridiculous amount of pieces organized so Carmilla could start figuring out the instructions. Carmilla sent her off with a kiss and a promise to send Laura a picture of the table put together. It was about four hours later after numerous stubbed fingers and two how-to-videos did she finally get it put together. It didn’t quite look like the picture on the box but it held her weight when she tested it by standing on top of it. She sent Laura a pic with the caption ‘Eh, close enough’.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to take requests for any additional scenes you would like to see within the series. Length will vary on the request. I will post warnings and such at the beginning for each one. Ratings may change based on the request. You can request in the comments here, in the fic, or in my ask box on Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm Wigster07 on Tumblr and my lovely co-writer is Randombeemer. (You're always welcome to come talk to us.)


End file.
